White Gold
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: It's a slash fic, not R yet, but it might be. VictoriaDemeter pairing.
1. White Lighting and Light Shadows.

White Gold  
By: MoonbeamDancer  
  
Author's Note's- This fic is mine. It's a slash fic that means it's got a same sex couple in it. The couple in this one is female. If this is not your thing, please leave now. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Demeter quietly watched her from the shadows.  
"Like a streak of lighting." she whispered, watching Victoria whirl and sway to the music. Demeter smiled and stepped out of the shadows.  
"Hi Vicky." she said softly.  
Victoria jumped slightly. "Oh hi Demeter. You startled me."  
"Sorry."  
"That's okay. Is there something you wanted?"  
"You mean besides you?" Demeter thought. "Um... yeah." she said aloud.  
Demeter explained that she was having trouble with some dance moves and wanted o know if Victoria could help her.  
Victoria nodded yes and they set to work.  
Victoria watched Demeter, correcting her when need be.  
"Like shadows and light." she thought, watching Demeter dance.  
"Wait." she said, stepping behind Demeter.  
"What?"  
Victoria slipped her hands around Demeter's waist Demeter's stomach fluttered and her body jumped.  
"Straighten your spine and pull in your stomach." she hissed in Demeter's ear.  
Demeter did.  
"Feel the difference?" Victoria asked.  
Demeter nodded, trying not to blush.  
Victoria smiled. She had felt Demeter jump  
"My little light shadow." she thought.  
After the lesson, Demeter thanked Victoria and the two went their separate ways.  
"Hey Jenny, could I talk to you?" Vicky asked.  
Jenny nodded and put down her knitting. "Hi honey, what is it?"  
Victoria thought for a moment, wondering how to start this. "Um..."  
Jenny saw the confusion in Victoria's eyes. She squeezed Vicky's hand.  
"What is it? Come on, you can tell me."  
"Um, okay. But I don't know how you'll react."  
"Is there someone you like in the tribe?"  
Victoria nodded. "Yes. But I don't know if she likes me back."  
"She?" Jenny asked surprised. She had never thought of Victoria as that type of cat. "Just goes to show." she thought to herself. "May I ask who it is?"  
"You're not mad?" Victoria asked.  
Jenny shook her head. "I'm a little surprised, but no I'm not. If you love someone, it shouldn't matter if they're a tom or a queen."  
"It's Demeter." Victoria whispered.  
"Demeter?"  
Vicky nodded. "Yeah, and I don't know if she feels the same way about me."  
"Then tell her. Maybe she feels the same way about you. It's better then never knowing."  
Victoria thought about it. "You're right. The worst she could say is no."  
She gave Jenny a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Jenny."  
Meanwhile with Demeter...  
"Hello Demeter."  
"Hi Old Deuteronomy."  
"Is there something wrong? You look like you need to talk."  
Demeter sighed softly. "There's a cat in the tribe I like, but I don't know if she likes me back and I'm afraid to ask."  
Deuteronomy looked at Demeter for a moment. "She?"  
"Yes, she. It's Victoria."  
"You're in love with her." Deuteronomy stated.  
Demeter looked at the ground. "Yes. I'm surprised you're so calm."  
Deuteronomy smiled. "Love is love is love child, no mater what the form. Talk to her."  
Demeter smiled. "Thank you. If anything happens, we have your blessings right?"  
"If she is what makes you happy, then yes you do."  
Demeter thanked him again and began looking for Victoria.  
  



	2. Blue Silk Sheets and Steamy Embraces.

She found her in the clearing.  
"I've been looking for you." they both said.  
Victoria laughed softly and Demeter thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.  
"Can we talk some where private?" she asked.  
"Sure."   
Victoria led the way to her house.  
Demeter stepped through the cat door. "Nice place."  
"Thank you."  
Victoria showed Demi to her private area. "Have a seat." she said shyly.  
Demeter walked in.  
The small room had a nest of crystal blue sheets, a bowl of food and water and some toys.  
Demeter sat down. "Thanks. This is a lovely room."  
"Thank you. I decorated it myself, you're the first to see it."  
Demeter smiled, looking at her paws. "I'm honored. I...have something I want to tell you."  
"So do I." Victoria sat down next to Demeter.  
Demeter took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Vicky." she said.  
Victoria gasped and stared at Demeter in shock. She was about to reply when Demeter cut her off.  
"I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. Hell, I'll even understand if you never want to see me again."  
"Demeter."  
Demeter kept going.  
"Demeter!" Victoria yelled.  
Demeter smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. What did you want to say?"  
Victoria laughed and smiled again. "I want to see you around. I feel the same way."  
Demeter stared at Victoria. "Are you serious?"  
Victoria nodded. "Yes. I am absolutely crazy about you. I love you." she whispered, kissing her on the cheek.  
As she was pulling back, Demeter grabbed her and kissed her, thrusting her tongue into Victoria's mouth. A few minutes later, Demeter pulled back, retracting her tongue.   
Victoria smiled dreamily. "That was nice."  
"Is that all you can say?"  
"Does "yummy" work with you?"  
"Yeah "yummy" works with me." Demeter smiled.  
Victoria snuggled next to Demeter, pushing her head under Demeter's chin.  
"What happens now?"  
"I don't know."  
"What will the other's say?"  
"I don't know, but does it really matter?"  
"I guess not. I was just wondering."  
"Well, whatever happens, Old Deuteronomy approves of us."  
"So did Jenny."  
Demeter yawned slightly. "Anyway, who cares what the others think, only what we think matters."  
The two sleepily stood up and went over to the nest of sheets.  
"First some sleep."  
"When do we let the other's know?" Demeter asked, as they lay down.  
"Later. Right now we sleep." Victoria replied, as she dropped a lazy kiss on the top of Demeter's head.  
"Okay." Demeter said sleepily and the two fell sleep.  
A few hours later, Victoria woke up. She found herself wrapped up in Demeter's arms. She purred softly and nuzzled against Demeter's chest fur. She was gently untangling herself from Demi, when Demeter, without even opening her eyes asked,   
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Victoria gasped. "How long have you been awake?"  
Demeter grinned and opened her eyes. "Since you started nuzzling me."  
"Oh." Victoria pulled out of Demeter's arms and sat up.  
"Something wrong?" Demeter asked, nuzzling and licking straight up Victoria's spine.  
Vicky shuddered and moaned softly in pleasure.  
"No. Not really." she breathed.  
"Good. Now get over here." Demeter growled, pulling Victoria on top of her.  
"Hey. Ouch that hurt." Victoria responded, as their noses bumped against each other.  
"Sorry." Demeter murmured, rubbing noses with her.  
"Cold, wet kitty nose." Victoria giggled.  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Demeter whispered.  
"No, not a one." Victoria said, kissing Demeter.  
Demeter kissed her back. "Me either."  
Victoria relaxed into the kiss and sighed softly.  
Demeter gently ran her claws up and down Vicky's back, delighting in making her purr, and working her way down Vicky's throat.  
Victoria pulled back rather reluctantly broke off the rather steamy embrace she was enjoying when she felt Demeter unfasten her collar.  
"Wait, stop." she said, wrapping her paws around Demeter's and pushing them gently away.  
"What is it? If you're not ready for this, I'll understand." Demeter replied softly.  
A faint blush stained Victoria's cheeks and she rolled off Demeter.  
"I want to, it's just that..."   
She blushed brighter. "I've um... never done this before and I was wondering how-"  
"How two queens make love?"  
Victoria nodded. "I mean I know how toms and queens do it, but what about us?"  
Demeter smiled at Victoria's nervousness. She tilted Vicky's chin, so she could see into her dark blue eyes.  
"Look at me. I understand that you're not ready. When you are, we'll figure it out."  
Victoria smiled, gazing into Demeter's golden amber eyes. "Alright." she said, refastening her collar.  
  
  



	3. Disappointment and Elation.

Demeter grinned and pulled Victoria to her feet.  
"Where are we going? The 'yard?"  
"Yep."  
The two walked out to the Junkyard. They were walking into the yard, talking softly and giggling when Munkustrap appeared.  
"Hey guys."  
Demeter jumped slightly and gasped.  
"Sorry Demi, didn't mean to startle you."  
Demeter blushed. "That's ok."  
"We should go talk to Old Deuteronomy." Vicky whispered in Demeter's ear.  
Demi nodded. The two said goodbye to Munkustrap and left.  
Victoria squeezed Demeter's paw. "What do you think he'll say? I mean I know you said he approved and all, but I still wonder."  
Demeter squeezed back. "It'll be all right."  
Same sex couples happened in the tribe, it was rare, but they did happen.  
The two came to the tire. Jellylorum and Deuteronomy were talking. Demeter and Victoria coughed politely. Deuteronomy turned and smiled at the couple.  
"Hello. So how did it go?"  
"How'd what go?" Jelly asked.  
Vicky looked at Demeter a bit scared, how would her own mother take this? Victoria hoped she would take it well.  
"She's you're mom, tell her." Demeter whispered.  
"Um. It went fine." Vicky said. "We decided that we would like to become mates."  
They had talked about it on the way to the Junkyard and were talking about it when Munkustrap had interrupted. The Mating Ceremony was when a cat proclaimed his or her mate and Old Deuteronomy pronounced them mates in front of the entire tribe. The actual mating took place in private of course.  
Jelly's mouth dropped open. "What??"  
"We want to be mates." Victoria repeated.  
"I've approved of it." Deuteronomy said.  
"You what???" Jelly yelled at both of them.  
"Mom, please. Can't you be happy for me? For us?"  
Jellylorum growled softly. "You want to be mates with her?" she hissed, pointing at Demeter.  
Victoria nodded. "Why can't you be happy for me?"  
"Because you want to marry another queen, that's why!!" Jelly shouted. "Why couldn't you pick a nice tom and be normal?"  
"Because I'm in love with her. I want to be with her. And I'll be with her whether or not you approve."  
"I don't. If you stay with her, you are no longer my daughter."  
"Then I guess I'm not you're daughter any more." Vicky shot back.  
Jelly's paw shot out and she slapped Victoria.  
Demeter growled and she lunged and Jellylorum. "Don't you ever hit her." she snarled, clawing Jelly's cheek.  
"She was normal before you came along." Jelly hissed back, digging into Demi's chest.  
Old Deuteronomy pulled them apart. "Enough!" he shouted. "Stop this! The ceremony will take place in a week." he said to Demi and Vicky.  
They smiled.  
"You can go. Have Tantomile see to your wounds."  
The two queens left.  
"Oh Demi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Victoria cried, licking Demeter's cheek.  
"It's okay. It's not that bad, let's see Tant."  
They walked over to Tantomile's and Coricopat's lair.  
"Come in, come in. What happened?" Cori asked.  
"She got into a fight with my mom."  
Tantomile looked at the wounds. "You'll be fine. What started the fight?"  
They looked at each other.  
"Victoria and I are to become mates. Jelly didn't like it." Demeter said quietly.  
Tant waved her hands over the cuts and they healed instantly. "Some cats are like that." she said softly. "She may or may not come around."  
"Thanks." Demeter said.  
Victoria wondered if the twins were all right with this.  
"We are." Coricopat said, smiling. "And we wish you the best of luck and many happy lives together."  
"Thank you." Vicky and Demeter said.  
After they left. Coricopat said, "They're going to have a rough road ahead of them."  
Tantomile nodded. "If they truly wish to be together, it'll be worth it."  
  
  



	4. Do you Take this Queen?

Word of the fight had spread through out the Junkyard. Both Demeter and Victoria had answered the same questions over and over the same way. Yes the two of them would be mates and not to offend anyone, but they really didn't care if the others didn't like the idea of them being together. There were a few that didn't and a few that were unsure, but were happy for them nonetheless. The majority of they tribe was glad for them and wished them luck. Jellylorum still wasn't talking to Victoria.  
  
~A week later.~   
The day of the ceremony, the queens split into two groups. Bombalurina, Jennyanydots, Electra, Cassandra, and Rumpleteazer in one. Etcetera, Tantomile, MoonbeamDancer, Mistica and Dratini in the other. The first group grabbed Demeter. The second one got Victoria. Both asked what was going on and the two groups said that since it was their wedding day and according to tradition, they couldn't see each other until the ceremony, they were going to help them get all pretty.  
They were both started off with a warm bath and a flea dip.  
"Close your eyes dear, I don't want the shampoo to get into them." Jenny said, before dumping a cup of water on Demeter's head. Two hours later, both queens had been bathed, dipped and dried. Their coats gleamed like snow and shadows and gold. Both Cassandra and Tantomile carefully combed their coats so the wouldn't tangle.  
The second group was in the middle of trying various collars on Vicki when Jelly showed up.  
"I want to talk to Victoria alone." she said.  
The others left.  
"You look nice." Jelly said.  
"Thank you."  
"I've been thinking and... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm not sure I totally approve of your choice of a mate, but if she makes you happy, I wish you luck."  
Victoria smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."  
Jelly smiled back. "You're welcome. Now come on. Misto's ready."  
They walked outside. Misto was there waiting, he was going to give Victoria away. Munkustrap was going to give away Demeter.  
"Hi Vicky. Wow, you look nice."  
"Thanks. Do you think Demeter will like it?"  
"I know she will."  
Meanwhile with Demeter...  
"You look good" Munkustrap said. "And yes, I think Victoria will love it."  
"How'd you know I was thinking that?"  
"Lucky guess."  
Demeter giggled softly. "Do you really think she will?" she asked.  
"For crying out loud! Yes!"  
"Alright, alright."  
The two groups walked over to the tire. Both Demi and Vicky looked around; the whole tribe was there. Then they saw each other.  
Demeter's eyes almost fell out of her head. Victoria's coat looked like fresh fallen snow and her eyes were a sparkling crystal blue. Around her neck, she wore a silver collar that was studded with small, clear stones and hanging from the center of it was a teardrop shaped pearl.  
Victoria on the other hand, stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Demeter. Her coat glinted and flowed like melted gold and onyx. On her throat was a black spiked collar with soft gold crystals on it.  
Both of them drew in a sharp breath and thought the other looked amazingly beautiful.  
Old Deuteronomy stood up on the tire.  
"Today we are here to witness the marriage between Demeter and Victoria.  
He motioned for them to come forward.  
"Who gives away Victoria?"  
"I do." spoke Misto.  
"Who gives away Demeter?"  
"I do." Munkustrap responded.  
Deuteronomy smiled and the two toms stepped away.  
Demeter grinned and winked at Victoria. Victoria blushed.  
"Do you Demeter, take Victoria to be your mate? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
" Do you Victoria, take Demeter to be your mate? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Let it be known that from this day forward, that Victoria and Demeter are mates."  
The two queens rubbed noses and kissed.  
Later that night, Demeter was lying on the nest of sheets. She and Vicky had decided the Demeter would live with her.  
Demeter licked her lips and started washing behind her ears. "I wish you hadn't shoved that cake in my fur." she grumbled.  
Vicky giggled softly and nuzzled Demeter. "Sorry, couldn't help it."  
Demeter snorted and smiled. "Uh huh, sure. You wouldn't of done it if Rumpleteazer hadn't egged you on."  
"Here, let me help." Victoria said, licking Demeter's ears.  
Demi purred softly and closed her eyes, her ears flickering at Vicky's touch.  
Victoria gently washed Demeter's ears, cleaning out the remaining cake and working down.  
"What are you doing?" Demeter asked, opening her eyes a little bit.  
Vicky didn't answer; she just nuzzled and sucked lightly at Demeter's neck.  
Demeter shivered slightly in pleasure and closed her eyes again.  
Victoria noticed her shiver, pulled back and asked "Cold?"  
Demeter re-opened her eyes and shook her head. "No. Come here." she said, pulling Victoria into her lap and nuzzling her.  
Vicky laughed as Demi's whiskers tickled her. "No! Stop, that tickles!!" she yelped, rolling out of Demeter's lap. She curled upon her side, watching Demeter.  
Demeter grinned evilly and pounced on her.  
Victoria shrieked with laughter.  
Demeter leaned down and kissed her.  
Victoria willingly responded back to the kiss, running her claws though her mate's fur and down her back, enjoying making Demeter purr. Victoria deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Demi's mouth and massaging the muscles along her spine.  
Demeter moaned softly and framed Victoria's face with her paws. Pulling back and breathing in, Demeter looked at her with love and consern in her eyes.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
Victoria nodded.  
Demeter gently brushed Vicky's lips again.  
Afterwards, the two snuggled together in each other's arms, a pile of white, gold and black fur.  
"You ok?" Victoria asked, her breath making Demi's chest fur move.  
Demeter nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, you?"  
"I'm fine." Victoria responded. She nuzzled Demeter with her chin and purred happily.   
Demeter scratched her behind the ears. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?"  
Victoria shook her head sleepily.  
"You looked like an angel."  
"I thought I was your Lighting." Vicky said, struggling to keep her eyes open.  
"That too." Demeter whispered, holding her closer.  
"My shadow." Victoria mumbled, scooting as close as she could to Demeter.  
"My Lighting."  
And the two fell into a deep sleep a mixture of shadows and lights, a blend of White Gold.  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
